Starting Over
by Ayaka620
Summary: It’s been four years since Ephram has left Everwood and he finds himself in a position that he never thought was possible. He’s found true happiness. But when he gets a blast from the past, he finds himself in a situation where he must choose from the
1. Default Chapter

Starting Over

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. That honor belongs to the WB.

A/N: Hello everyone, this is Ayaka620 here! I don't usually write Everwood fan fiction, I usually write about Harry Potter, but I felt inspired to. Well, this is my 3rd published story here, so I hope you enjoy it. Also the story is in Ephram's POV...Thank you.

* * *

Summary: It's been four years since Ephram has left Everwood and he finds himself in a position that he never thought was possible. He's found true happiness. But when he gets a blast from the past, he finds himself in a situation where he must choose from the girl of his dreams or his first love...

I looked out the window and stared at the moonless night sky. I smiled to myself and reminisced in my thoughts...

It's been four years since I left Everwood and so far I've been all right... It's hard for me to believe. I never imagined that I'd be here. I've accomplished my goal of graduating from Julliard's and now I'm living here in New York City. This is the place where I grew up. My memories here might not be glorious, but now I've been given the chance to start over and make some happy memories of my own.

I grinned even wider and continued to think of my past.

_The day I decided to go to Julliard's was one of the best decisions I made in my entire life, but it was also the day when **she **walked out on me. And ironically it was also the day that the girl I'd been dreaming of came into my life..._

* * *

A/N: This is the end for now, but don't worry its just the beginning hehe...I will be revealing one, or maybe both, of the girls he's talking about in the next chapter. Now, **please be a responsible reader and review**.

Ayaka620


	2. Impossible?

Starting Over

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. That honor belongs to the WB.

A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you for the reviews and now I bring you the 2nd chapter. (Reminder: Story is in Ephram's POV)

Summary: It's been four years since Ephram has left Everwood and he finds himself in a position that he never thought was possible. He's found true happiness. But when he gets a blast from the past, he finds himself in a situation where he must choose from the girl of his dreams or his first love...

* * *

I was awoken by a tender kiss and I slowly opened my eyes to face a pair of eyes staring down at me. Her blonde hair brushed against my cheek and I ran my fingers through her hair in response. I caressed her cheek and lead my hand down her neck. I pulled her towards me and met here lips with mine. I smiled at her after we finished and she smiled in return.

"Good Morning Ephram." She said and laid on my chest.

I kissed her head and whispered good morning in her ear. She smiled again and hugged me.

"Ephram?" She said.

"Hmm?..." I mumbled still half-asleep.

"Don't you have an interview sometime this morning?"

"Yeah, but my interview isn't scheduled until 11:00"

"Well, I think you should get going 'cause its already 10:30." She said.

"What?!" I said and jumped out of bed. "I'm late!"

I ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower. And the moment I got out of the bathroom I rummaged through my closet in search of my best suit.

I finished getting ready within ten minutes and headed out the door, but was stopped before I could even take a single step outside. My cheek was met by soft lips and I heard a voice in my ear.

"Good luck, Ephram! I love you..."

"Thanks...and I love you too Amy." I said and headed out the door.

I arrived at the Virgin Record's office building just 5 minutes before my interview, but I had to rush up to the seventeenth floor, because it was where my interview was being held. Luckily I got there in time just before they called me.

"Ephram Brown?" A woman asked me as I entered the waiting room.

"Yes." I answered still out of breath.

"Mr. Wood is waiting for you in his office."

"Thanks." I said and straightened up. I fixed my suit before entering his office and took a deep breath as I opened the door.

"Ephram Brown?" Mr. Wood asked me immediately as I entered his office.

"Yes sir." I replied and walked up to his desk.

He stood up as I approached him and stuck his hand out. "I'm pleased to meet you Ephram."

I took his hand and shook it. "And I'm pleased to meet you as well."

"Please sit down." Mr. Wood said to me and I obeyed. "You just graduated from Julliard's correct?"

"Yes." I said and glanced at him. He nodded and stared at me. He remained silent for a minute or so before he began to speak again. "You see Ephram you came highly recommended, and I have high expectations for you."

I nodded and spoke; "Sir if you don't mind me asking ...umm...Who recommended me to you?"

Mr. Wood smiled and answered my question. "I'm glad you asked. Mr. Smith from Julliard's recommended me to you."

"Mr. Smith." I said confused. "I thought he hated me?"

Mr. Wood chuckled and looked at me. "Actually he's quite fond of you. You see Mr. Smith and I go way back and his way of showing his appreciation for someone is through criticism. It's his way to show you that he likes your work, but there's still room for improvement. He has this love-hate personality...but that's not he point." Mr.Wood said and went back to the original discussion. "I see a lot of potential in you Ephram and I really like your work."

"You've heard my work?" I said a bit surprised.

"But of course! Another one of Mr. Smith's doings. He invited me your final recital and I was very impressed with. You composed those songs right?"

"Yes." I answered.

Mr. Wood nodded his head and leaned across his desk towards me.

"Ephram I have one final task for you."

"Yes?" I said eager to know what it was.

"I want you to prove to me that you deserve this job...I want you to compose a song."

"A song sir?"

"Yes." Mr. Wood answered. "It's for a new band that just signed up with the company and they're starting on their album next week. I want you to compose a song for them and if the Board approves of it, well, then not only do you get the job but you'll have you're first official song that you composed as a producer."

I nodded. "When do you need it?"

"Friday." He said.

_Friday?_ I thought. _That's three days from now..._

"Can you meet the dead line?" He asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes." I replied.

"Don't let me down Ephram."

"I won't."

He ginned at me and stood up form his seat. "I'll see you on Friday." He said and offered his hand to me once more.

I got up and took his hand. "Thank you sir." I said and began to walk away but stopped before I reached the door.

"Mr. Wood, if you don't mind me asking...Who's the band?" I questioned.

"They're a band from a small town in Colorado and I believe their lead signer is a girl."

"Oh." I said. "Okay thanks."

"You're welcome but I think you should get going so you can work on your song."

I nodded at him and walked out. A band from a small town in Colorado and their lead singer is a girl? Could it be...I thought but dismissed the idea. No it's impossible...

I walked into my apartment and was greeted by Amy's voice.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"Okay I guess... I'm composing a song for this band from Colorado, its my final test before I can get the job."

"Colorado huh? Wouldn't be funny if the band came from Everwood." She said and giggled.

"Yeah..." I said and began to reminisce in my thoughts. _It sure would be funny if the band came from Everwood, but that would mean, the idea that I thought was impossible might possibly be true... _

* * *

A/N: That's the end of chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review because I'm aiming for over a 100 hundred on this fic...I still haven't reached a hundred on any of my fics..so please review. Thanks.

Ayaka620

**Be a responsible reader and review.**


End file.
